Hatred and Beauty
by XoKik
Summary: It all started as Kagome being a new girl who was hated because of her beauty. But strange things begin to happen and her luck turns on and off. Theres something odd about the big tree..R&R!
1. The New Girl

I hope you enjoy this Fan Fic! Please brighten my bad day and Review! Review! Review!  
Plus be sure to email me and tell me any ideas you might have!  
  
Popular and rich Kikyo leaned against her locker like she did every day. She was chewing watermelon flavor bubble gum and was smacking in fairly loud. She was waiting for her ultimate crush and hunk of the school, Inu Yasha, to pass by her locker like he did every day.  
  
She watched as he passed and she gave him a smile. Inu Yasha forced himself to smile back and was soon joined by his friends Miroku, Naroku, and Koga.  
  
"Everyday you pass Kikyo's locker and still you haven't asked her on a date!" Miroku mumbled.  
  
"She isn't important to me unlike to you Miroku" He sigh opening up his locker.  
  
Miroku leaned against the locker left from Inu Yasha with his armed folded. An inpatient girl waited for him to leave and her so kindly lead her to her locker. Inu Yasha counted to 3 before her heard a squeal and a smack. Knowing what he would see, he turned his head to see a red-cheeked Miroku. The girl not surprisingly stormed off.  
  
"Feh! You are such a pervert" He said grabbing the last of his books.  
  
He looked at the clock '15 minutes tell the bell rings' He thought as he leaned on his locker. Closing his eyes, he listened to the sounds of people talking in the hall way and the slamming lockers.  
  
The push doors opened and her he opened his eyes as he turned to face the doors. Curious, he waited to see who was coming.  
  
Time froze as a girl he had never seen before made her way inside. Her books were huddled to her chest saucily and she was wearing school uniform. He gazed at her in a lost stare when she took her first step into the school. It was as if light was beaming off of her fair skin.  
  
He blinked once and smiled as the beauty walked down the hall in slow motion to his eyes. He checked her over twice as she walked past him staring at him in a shy way for a slight moment. He had just enough time to look into those enchanting dark raven eyes.  
  
Her dark long hair flew behind her as she walked past him. He checked her back side in astonishment before a slight pressure was shook on his right arm. He shook his head and looked at Miroku and the two others looking at him strangely.  
  
"Is she a true beauty or what?!" Miroku declared. Inu Yasha could only nod in amazement.  
  
Kikyo watch as her carrier vanished and she was no longer the prettiest in this school. 'Maybe she's just a visitor!' she told herself. 'But she was carrying school books. ERR I wont let her interfere with Inu Yasha! And maybe by then she move away!' She gave her and evil glare as she passed.  
  
Kikyo looked at Inu Yasha's stare until Miroku forced his look away. She let out a distress gasp. With that she huddled her books to her chest and marched off with her nose in the air to her first class.  
  
Kagome was very stressed about being the new girl. Everyone looked at her weird and whispered things behind her back. She read the signs the led to the main office. When she reached the office she looked at an old lady with long painted fingernails and tiny glasses the stood on the end of her nose behind the front desk. She was typing on her computer in a slow manner. Gingerly, she waked up to the desk.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm new and I was wondering where my first class is."  
  
The lady wheeled her chair over to the files and placed her glasses on fully. She smirked some and pushed her chair back to Kagome. Her old wrinkle skin reminded her of her grandpa.  
  
"Your Kagome H right?" She said in an unstable manner.  
  
"Yes, is there another Kagome here?" She was wandering sense she said 'Kagome H'  
  
"No did I say there was?" She leaned back to the slight rudeness.  
  
A paper was handed to her and she looked at it  
-Room 313- it read. She walked down the half-empty halls looking at the door numbers. She talked to herself softly as she read the door numbers.  
  
"309, 311.ah! 313" She said with a smile.  
  
She read the note once more.  
'Knock on the door and Mr. Yomma will introduce you' She scanned once more and she knocked on the door 3 times. A tall man opened the door. He had black hair and brown eyes and looked like he was in his late 30s.  
  
"Ah, please come in miko" She made her way in slowly and was startled by the stares, whispers, and the big gasps. She blushes slightly and looked down at her feet, her bangs cover her eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha listened to her first and last name and watched her sit down by the window next to Sango.  
  
"Ka-go-me.What a nice name" He said daydreaming.  
  
A painful elbow hit his side and he turned to face Koga.  
  
"Now that's what I call a true babe" Inu Yasha turned away and thought about all the other guys who were probably checking her out too. He watched Mr. Yomma get ready to teach first period.  
  
"Pssst.Hey if you need anything ask me" Sango offered Kagome who was starring out the window with a dazzled look.  
  
She turned and looked at Sango with a shy smile.  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. What did you say you name was?" She asked.  
  
"I didn't, but it's Sango" They both laughed slightly  
  
"Well nice to meet you Sango I'm Kagome" The both shook hands.  
  
"Would you like to sit by me at launch?" She offered  
  
"Sure! I would love that Sango" She smiled  
  
Sango leaned toward Kagome with her eyes fixed on Inu Yasha in a suspicious look.  
  
"I think Inu Yasha likes you" She whispered pointing a tiny bit where he was sitting.  
  
Kagome blushed and sunk down in her seat. She looked over to Inu Yasha who was now sunk in his chair too. She looked forward feeling so many eyes watching her. The teacher was talking about something that didn't make sense. He watched as he turned to her and said.  
  
"Now, this may be a blur to you Kagome, but try to pick up from here or maybe a new friend can help you."  
  
Sango raised her hand and shook it, demanding she be the one. With a laugh Mr. Yomma spoke.  
  
"Okay, Okay Sango you can do it."  
  
Sango looked at Kagome with a smile and Kagome smiled back a bit embarrassed by the demand to help her. Mr. Yomma continued the lesson and Kagome sat back trying to pick up on things. 'My day is going good so far' she thought with a smile. 


	2. Good Day Turning Into Bad

----------------------------------------------Thanks everyone for your reviews! I hope you will keep them up and give me Ideas for my  
Next chapter!------------------------------------------  
  
Class was almost over and Kagome was already bored out of her mined. Listening to Mr. Yomma talk was piercing to the ears. She just kept looking out the window wondering about how this was ever going to work.  
  
The bell finally rang and she sprung up. She looked at Sango who had a weird facial expression. She giggled slightly and walked out the door.  
  
She looked on the piece of paper that was given to her for her locker number. She walked down the hall a little ways looking at all the numbers on the lockers. She crammed her way through a group of people ramming Kikyo's shoulder softly  
  
"Watch where you're going" She said sharply  
  
Kagome's face beat red and full of shock she turned "Really sorry" She bowed and the group giggled wondering what planet she was from.  
  
She just walked away and opened her locker '3773' (Inu-Yasha's happened to be 3778 o.o) She stuffed the books in her locker neatly in a pattern of the classes. She looked on the sheet that the old front desk lady had given her to find them. Once done she shut her locker and locked it saucily.  
  
Koga was telling Inu Yasha a funny story and he laughed looking to his left where he saw Kagome shut her locker. His mouth was gaping as her realized how close they were.  
  
"Man she's fine Inu! I'm going to ask her on a date today...If that's okay with you.." He asked assuring  
  
"Umm.Kinda.." he said softly.  
  
"HA! So you do like her." He cheeks grew red.  
  
Koga shoved his should teasingly and walked off. Inu Yasha just laid back on his locker and sighed. He thought for a moment and then ran up to Kagome who seemed to turn into him remembering the way to the next class. Her new books scattered before her eyes and she let out a distressed gasp.  
  
"I am so sorry!" They both said at the same time looking down at the books.  
  
"Let me get them" Inu Yasha said in a helpful tone  
  
"No, that's okay I got them" She told him.  
  
They both bent down and grabbed the same book bring there heads together. Kagome shrieked in pain and she listened to the 'ow' that escaped his lips. He held his hand to his head still squatting on the ground. She just laughed and scooped up her books and flung up. More was to come when she hit a female student that was watching the seen. She gasped with embarrassment as the crowd laughed. She turned though and saw Kikyo holding her bloody nose.  
  
"I..I..Aaam so..Sorry" She said tilting her head in pain..  
  
"Thanks.And it's okay" She said in a snotty tone  
  
"Please let me bring you to the nurse..I..I feel so bad.." She said in a please-forgive-me voice  
  
One of Kikyo's followers walked to Kikyo and huddle her close as she helped her turn to the direction of the nurse's office. She looked over her shoulder and spoke sharply.  
  
"No, you've done enough" Kikyo began to cry to make her feel worse and be more hated  
  
She fell to her knees, she felt so bad! Sango squatted down next to her and tried to comfort her by telling her that  
  
"Kikyo is a stuck up bitch and she deserved it."  
  
Her bottom lip quivered as a tear strolled down her face; she couldn't even think about the pain in her head she felt so bad. 'How could I be so stupid?!' She asked herself until a warm hand was place on her shoulder. She turned slowly so she wouldn't hurt who was behind her.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled softly as her patted her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, Shit like that happens" Kagome felt a little better as she sniffed back the tears.  
  
"By the way, the names Inu Yasha.Inu for short" 'Go Inu Yasha..' Was said coolly behind him made by Miroku. Whistling was made too by Koga. He blushed a new shade 'Like I'm not embarrassed enough guys' he thought to himself as though they could hear him.  
  
"Mines Kagome.Thanks for your support". She said softly  
  
"Any time" He said nervously rubbing the back of his head with a smile.  
  
Kagome laughed slightly and she got up slowly with Sango's help. She was in a daze from all the bonks on the head and walked a bit wobbly.  
  
The room began to get a gray hue and she blinked and rubbed her eye several times, putting more wait on Sango. She was breathing more heavily and the loudness of the voices began to fade.  
  
Sango's voice was hardly heard when she spoke. Kagome just looked at her with a face asking to say it again.  
  
"Kagome? Are you alright? You look kinda dizzly..Maybe we should sit down and have you put you head in between you legs.Kagome say someth.."  
  
The room grew darker and she grew a bump and her head. She was so scared of being new of hurting two people and having a terrible head ach. Once put together they didn't mix well.  
  
"Sango.I.I.." with a sigh the room was fully black and she felt her body wait over come her. She collapsed to the ground.  
  
Sango was panicking knowing that she wasn't strong enough to lift Kagome. Another crowd gather and Sango was know the one embarrassed. She looked around hoping someone would volunteer to help take her to the nurses.  
  
Inu Yasha was walking to his next class when he saw another mob.  
  
"Great know what?" He said with a laugh as he squeezed himself through  
  
He was in complete surprise as he looked at Sango's white face and Kagome on the ground. He widened his eyes a walked into there well made circle. He looked at some of the volunteers but they all stepped back when they saw him wanting to help. He knelt down resting an arm on his right knee.  
  
"What happened?" He asked Sango with a worried face  
  
"She just passed out because of everything" She answered  
  
"She gets herself into all sorts of trouble doesn't she?"  
  
"It's just a hard day for her.She is the new girl you know. She lives in a new town and hopes to make new friends its all vary hard.."  
  
"Yes, I know.Lets just get her to the nurse's and hope with some ice that bump will go away" He said with a short laugh.  
  
Sango nodded and watched him lift her. For support she held up Kagome's head so her neck wouldn't hurt as bad. All the girls watched the seen as the circle was broken.  
  
Kagome came too enough to feel she was being carried. She moaned and turned her head on Sango's hand. Sango Stopped for a minute when someone rapped their arms around her waist. It was her perverted boyfriend she turned to face him with an angry face.  
  
"Miroku! Can't you see I'm busy?!" She growled in a frustrating tone.  
  
"Sorry me lady" he said and backed off.  
  
She ran to catch up with the two and she placed her hands back under Kagome's head for support. Sango held the door open for Inu-Yasha as he brought her in.  
  
"Set her down here" The nurse said.  
  
Kikyo was watching all of this while leaning down with a bloody Kleenex. She thought she looked un-cool so she sat up straight.  
  
"Hi Inu Yasha" She said flirting.  
  
"Ah, You have something.In you nose" He told her then continued to set a pillow under Kagome's head  
  
Kikyo felt her nose and found some Kleenex she had wedged up there to stop the bleeding. Her friend kept rubbing her back as Kikyo blushed.  
  
"I'm going to stick by her until she wakes up okay Inu Yasha? Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome" He said with a smile as he left. She watched him leave and once he was gone she looked at Kagome with a smile. 


	3. Thanks

Thanks for the reviews and the help Crystal! I will use some of you help cause you helped me have a really good thought!!! Special thanks to: Ice tiger Crystal Sapphire Kango Imoen Shadowfyre Crimsonseer Please Mandypanchan WaterGoddess914 Rain Soika Hesni Ru 777 Saukir Ybuverse Leomae108 White-Dragon-Goddess Chibi InuKago Chan Zeek Kagome Inu fan Kango again And Crystal Sapphire once more  
  
These reviews really meant a lot to me and I hope you continue to help me with my story! But sadly I most put my story on hold for a while :( I hope you guys continue to review even while I'm on vacation Thank you for your support. All your reviews pushed me into righting more and more and faster.  
Ja ne! 


	4. The Man of My Dreams

WOW I'm finally done!!! Geez..Talk about a looong wait huh? T.T Well I'm finally done and really sorry about the wait!! Have fun reading this chapter! I have some good ideas! Thanks for the help for this chapter.  
  
Kagome woke her head pound and her vision blurry. Once her vision was clear enough she felt the ice pack on her forehead that was now warm. Placing the ice pack beside her. She sat up and glanced around the nurses' station. How did she get there? She wondered to herself. Hearing a soft creek she turned to face the door to the left of her. Sango came in and a bell rang. Sango looked at the nurse who was at her computer typing away with her long manicured fingernails.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Before the nurse could answer Kagome caught the corner of Sango's eye.  
  
"Kagome! You're awake finally! How do you feel?"  
  
She said it so fast Kagome just stared.  
  
"I..I" Sango didn't let her finish.  
  
"Come one lunch is ready! No time to waist!" She urged Kagome up and began to drag her.  
  
"Who..Who brought me there?"  
  
"Inu Yasha..He was more then welcome. I think he likes you"  
  
Kagome blushed softly as she was dragged through the hall. When they reached the cafeteria everyone began to whisper as Kagome looked around. The each grabbed trays and got their food. After grabbing some milk Kagome followed Sango to a table right next to Kikyo's! Kagome blushed so bad she could feel the steam radiating off her face. Luckily enough Kagome saw Kikyo's foot and went right around it. She could here Kagura (Kikyo's best friend of course both bad guys o.o). Rin just glared at the two because she didn't want any part and their little games.  
  
Kikyo gave Rin the 'do give me that' look and turned away talking to the rest of her followers and began giggling. Sango looked over at Kikyo and made a disgusted look. I just began eating like nothing happened. When the laughing and giggling stopped Kagome couldn't help but wonder and turned to see Inu Yasha in his sexy jeans and his half un-button shirt (oooo *drool* e.e). She blushed and then looked at Kikyo who was smacking her gum and twisting her hair around finger. Inu Yasha then stopped and looked down at Kagome.  
  
"How's you head doing?" His voice was so soft she had to blush just once more!  
  
"It's fine..Thank you for you kindness" She looked down.  
  
"Any time, you want to do something later?" Kikyo's mouth dropped along with her followers and friends. The whole room was silent except for the cheering of "Go Inu" from Miroku and Koga. Kikyo shot the coldest, meanest, sharpest look at them Kagome has ever seen. They both shut up so fast they didn't even blink. Kagome was so happy he asked her it was a dream come true! Wait what was she saying..She had to baby sit Sota tonight! Her heart sank.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't.." More silence.  
  
"I have to baby sit my little brother." She finished. Sango jabbed her sharply with her elbow and whispered.  
  
"I'll do it but you owe me!" She then giggled.  
  
"Never mind I guess I'm free" I smile shot across his face and she smiled back.  
  
Wow this day was turning better already!  
  
.:*:. Wouldn't it be terrible if I stopped now? Muhaha! But I won't x.x  
YAY! Just thought I scare you.:*:.  
  
After lunch she was completely clueless about next class! She looked at her paper left and right. She stopped Sango in the hall.  
  
"Sango! Can you read this for me please? What's my next class?"  
  
"Girl, you need to lighten up before your date tonight! Thank god I will be there otherwise damn.." She was interrupted.  
  
"SANGO! Stop you sound like and idiot" It slipped out but it was true.  
  
"See do that more often you got a real open mind"  
  
"Sango.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell me what my next class is" Kagome was growing inpatient  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. It's Biology."  
  
"Thank you miss prep" She giggled.  
  
"Damn! You become more open every minute" She smiled.  
  
Biology wasn't all that fun. There wasn't any window except for the one on the door. I was so bored learning about stuff that we were already taught back at her old school. She let out a yawn and dazed at the black board.  
  
"Kagome? Is something wrong? Are you confused by all of this?" She looked at her teacher. She was slim and very tall. She had blonde curly hair that reached her shoulders and was wearing an ankle low black skirt with a green turtle neck that didn't even match!  
  
"No, I was taught this already." She confessed  
  
"Well then it should be no problem to you should it? Oh, and I believe I didn't introduce myself. I'm Mrs. Kuroma. Welcome Kagome, I hope you have fun and meet many friends." She smiled.  
  
This class was really boring without Sango. Sango was a really nice person who gets caught up in her words easy. That much Kagome figured out about her. She couldn't wait till after school she had a date at 7:30 till 9:00! Her mom didn't get home till 10:00 so that's plenty of time to wash up and get ready for bed and act like she and Sango had been baby sitting the whole time. She just hoped it didn't back fire.  
  
School was 1 period away from home free! The anxiousness inside her was about to blow. 'Wow I can't believe it! My first day here and the cutest guy ever asked me on a date" She daydreamed keeping all her thoughts to herself.  
  
The day was 30 minutes tell it was over and she was hopping out of her seat each time she heard the bell. Thank goodness Sango was there. We began to do a work sheer and the teacher started a kitchen timer.  
  
She was finished and turned her paper over and the buzzer went off. She sprang up with her back pack and books already in her hand.  
  
"Down girl" Sango laughed as the teacher glared.  
  
"Sit! Miss Hogoroshi!" (sp? I'm lazy today e.e)  
  
"Sorry." She blushed and sat down in a heart beat and listened to the giggling in the back of the room.  
  
She rested her cheek on her hand which was keeping her head up by her elbow. She gazes out the window. She was on one of the top floors up a flight of stair so she could see the road and cars from the window. She smiled and began to daydream until she heard a tapping of a foot.  
  
"What! Did I tell YOU Kagome?!" She was so angry.  
  
"Now pay attention or I will have to give you detention!" she growled  
  
NO! Not that she would be grounded for life and probably never could go on a date with Inu Yasha! She sat up straight on her seat and 'pretended' she was paying attention. It worked! The bell Rang and she was the first one to the door and her locker! She was singing down the hall.  
  
"School is over school is over! Hurray! Hurray!" She started dancing and Kikyo looked at her weirder. She had enough she decided to get to her wild side!  
  
"Back off bitch! Geez it's like you've never seen a hot chick walk these halls before."  
  
Kikyo turned away very humiliated for once. Kagome smiled proud of herself. Stuffing the last of her books into her locker and grabbing the ones she need from when she fainted she hurried off with Sango to walk home. Kagome didn't live very far from the school at all.  
  
They where laughing about what Kagome said to Kikyo and about how cute Inu Yasha was.  
  
"I have always liked him but I still get stuck with the perverted one" She grew red and I laughed  
  
That's right Sango eat your heart out this girl got a date with the man of her dreams! 


	5. The Strange Feeling of The Big Tree

.:*:..:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
~*.:Sorry for the long wait! u.u can't make it to the computer these days with school and my mean brother T.T well, I have a few more questions before I write anymore. If somebody who likes Kikyo reads this Fanfic she's going to bed mad at me so I can make chapters that Kikyo is good in. SO every bodies happy! =D. have you guys seen the new episodes!! O.O Very neat and I will go by some of them. Hope you like this fanfic and read the little message at the bottom *wink wink* ^.~:.*~  
  
'What a crazy day! It all started with meeting some stuck up girl and then I met Sango. Next, I totally made a fool out of myself and hurt Kikyo...I feel so bad.Can it get any worse? I asked myself this several times until Inu-Yasha (the hunk of the school, so I think,) asked me on a date! I was going to say no but. he's so kind! Please somebody tell me I'll know what to say!.'  
  
"Kagome, do you and you friend want some cookies and milk?"  
  
Kagome closed her diary and set her pen down. She looked at Sango, who was rummaging through her clothes, and made a little grunt. Sango turned and nodded at Kagome and smiled. Kagome looked at her mother and nodded once. She gladly smiled and shut the door looking down at Sota who wanted some milk and cookies too.  
  
"Your moms really nice.." She said softly in a whisper.  
  
Sango's mother and father had died in a car crash 5 years ago and she lived with her grandparents. Her brother lye ill in the hospital. Kagome looked down and span her char around slowly to look at Sango who sat some clothes on the bed. She turned to Kagome and smiled.  
  
"We need to shop for some new clothes! What are you from the feudal era?" She laughed and Kagome smiled looking down at her clothes. Sure, she wasn't exactly into the latest fashions, but she wore what was comfortable.  
  
"We can take the bus down right now if we hurry!" Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and rushed out the door. She raced past grandpa and nearly knocked over the plate with the cookies and milk on it  
  
"Where are you going girls?"  
  
"Sorry mom! No time to eat! Gotta runnNNN" She yelled at the end as Sango flew open the sliding door and pulled her through.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
Once they reached the mall Sango laughed and pulled on Kagome's arm.  
  
"Common! No time to waste." Kagome smiled and ran along side Sango.  
  
They went through many stores and Kagome tried on many clothes (Sango couldn't resist and did too). After clothes shopping was done they went on to shoes and then accessories. They went to 'Claire's' and bought her necklaces and earrings and even a new purse (Sango's treat!). After they where done the sun was beginning to set a Kagome looked at her watch: 7:30. They had 2 hours to put on her new make-up, clothes, shoes, and accessories!  
  
"We have to hurry home and I spent all my money!!" Kagome cried at Sango  
  
"No worries! I have just enough for the subway" She grinned and they ran without another second thought.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
By the time they got home it was 8:00 because of the walking and running they had to do and how many stops they stopped before their own. They rushed up stair Sango first, she missed a step.  
  
"oof!" see said as she slid down three more steps beneath Kagome.  
  
"You okay?" She giggled un-controllably.  
  
"fine" She glared  
  
Once they reached her room and kicked Sota out Kagome stripped down. Sango seemed to watch Kagome so she blushed. She looked over her shoulder and leered and Sango.  
  
"Why are you watching me" She seemed to be hypnotized until what Kagome said and then woke up and turned away.  
  
Kagome slipped on the tight black skirt and her purple wide-open sleeved shirt. Then she sat on the bed and tried to put her earrings in but missed several times until finally she got them. She turned away from Sango and handed her, her necklace. After that was hooked and in place she turned to Sango and let her put on make-up. Kagome looked very beautiful! She put on nylons for her new shoes and then laid down on the bed tired a rushed.  
  
"I'm leaving! You and Sango take care of Sota and don't let him stay up to late!. That goes for you girls too!" She called up the stairs  
  
"OKAY" both the girls yelled back and Sota rushed in the room with Buyo cradled in his arms.  
  
"This is going to be fun! What do we play first" T.T Kagome glared at him along with Sango. Sango leaned over and whispered into Kagome's ear.  
  
"Do I have to watch him!!?" She pleaded pathetically  
  
"Yes! You where the one who volunteered so HA!" Sango lost this battle and didn't say more.  
  
Kagome re-looked the note from Inu-Yasha that her grandpa wrote when he called. 'I will pick you up at 9:30' He swore note to tell her mom about where she was going and promised him that Sango would watch Sota.  
  
As they waited in the kitchen Sango looked outside and saw a big tree and a boarded up shed.  
  
"What's that?" She pointed.  
  
"What's what?" She came over and looked.  
  
"That was there when we moved in with my grandpa.Its supposed to be covering and old well from 100s of years ago."  
  
"And that?"  
  
"Its just a tree my dad proposed to my mom when she lived here as a teenager."  
  
"That boarded up place gives me a funny feeling."  
  
"You feel that too Sango?" She nodded.  
  
Before anymore could be said Inu-Yasha pulled up to the drive way in a nice looking black car. Kagome's heart began to pound.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.Inu-Yasha's Feeling (POV) .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
He pulled up to Kagome's drive way and looked at her house. He was struck by a pain in his heart like and arrow pinned him to a wall. He looked at the big sacred tree in her yard and at the boarded up shed not to far from it. He blinked and had the urge to run to it. He shook his head and looked at his cell phone before turning it off. ' 8 missed calls' He pushed a button '1 Miroku-Sama. 2 Koga. 3 Koga. 4 Naraku. 5 Sesshomaru.SESSHOMARU?! What did he want? 6 Miroku 7 Kikyo 8 unknown. He looked at the one that said 'Kikyo and felt the same pain again. He looked back at the tree and questioned it.  
  
Looking at the clock he finally got out and shut the door.  
  
".SHIT" He opened it and grabbed the flowers and slammed the door again. He heard giggling from behind the door. WAIT! How could her hear so good? He smelt strange things too like the littlest of things. 'That's weird..' Her thought as he knocked on the door.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
Sango covered Sota's mouth and hid but listen carefully.  
  
"Hi Inu-Yasha" She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Hi. Here" He handed her the flowers and she smelt them.  
  
"Oh and Sango quit hiding with that boy" It grew silent and Sango, Sota, and Kagome's eyes widened. 'how did he know.' Thought Kagome looking at him funny.  
  
"Oh sorry. Heh. Here" Sango took the flowers and took them and Sota into the kitchen.  
  
"How did yo.." before she could finished Inu grabbed her hand and took outside. She shut the door behind her and smiled.  
  
"You look very lovely"  
  
"You do to" She blushed and played with the collar of his white shirt. He was mostly in black and white (black pants and white button up shirt) 'I should of just wore my normal clothes even they don't look as plain as him. But he does look very handsome'  
  
She smiled and walked to the passenger's side of the care and ducked to get in. She straitened out her skirt because of its tightness. He turned the key and set his arm on the back of his seat and looked back. Her then put the car in reverse and looked back. Her backed up and put the car in drive. Then off they where!  
  
"So where do you want to go?"  
  
"Surprise me" She smiled as he put the petal to the metal. She laughed at the thrill of how fast his car could go. And he looked at her fast and smiled but had to keep his eyes on the road. 'This is going good so far.Thank goodness' She thought.  
  
|----( if you followed that line then that's where you 'review' at! o.o yeah..try it  
  
|  
  
| 


	6. Reviews! YAY i love you guys

Hey everybody!! Thanks for all your reviews (don't worry I will delete this retarded thing after I'm done with my next chapter T-T) I will list you names once more cause I can email everybody and say "thanks!" so here I go. Plus thanks Ayame!!! I know I make plenty of mistakes and I see them but I'm to lazy to correct them and put that chapter in it's place T-T BUT I WILL!!...EVENTUALLY! lol!  
  
Chapter 1: Ice Tiger, Crystal Sapphire, Kango, Imoen, Twilight Millenia, Please o.O, Mandypanchan, WaterGoddess914, Rain23, Okai HensniRu, Zeek, Kagome9, Sakura Kitsune.  
  
Chapter 2: Leomae, White-Dragon-Goddess, Chibi InuKago Chan, Kango, Inu fan, Crystal Sapphire, Kiawatha Amare, Nickole, Sakura Kitsune.  
  
Chapter 3: *frown* kango, eX driver Liz, Chico-Chan.  
  
Chapter 4: *bigger frown* Sakura Kitsune, eX Driver Liz.  
  
Chapter 5: =( (you people must review!! I want to get to 100! Its my biggest goal!) Dylan, zuppy70, Ayame.  
  
I'm going to underline the people who reviewed a lot  
^^ You new reviewing people, Don't worry!  
I still love your reviews!!  
Keep it up!  
  
Sakura Kitsune I think I'm you biggest fan o.o LOL j/k Now remember to keep up the reviews I must get to 100! And so there should be lemonie stuff o.O WOOO HOO LOL. Thank you guys so much these reviews mean much to me.They inspire me to write more and I will probably write to 20 chapters! I got so many ideas but I can't tell you o.O but I think you'll like it!!. The story is boring so far I know T-T but just wait it gets soooo much better! 


	7. The Date & Painful Memories

Here it is! Enjoy people and have fun at school! ..T.T.I was kidding...i don't think I will delete last chapter cause if I replaced it with this one you guys couldn't make reviews cause it would say you already did! Pooness T.T  
  
Sango stuffed pop corn in her mouth as she watched T.V. Sota started jumping up and down on the other side of the couch with pop in one hand and candy in the other. Sango grabbed his leg and pulled him to a sit.  
  
"SIT...DOWN"  
  
Even as he sat he somehow kept bouncing and Sango grew impatient. So, she set the popcorn bull up-side down on his head. With a gasp, Sota stood up and looked at the mess with a face only a mother could love.  
  
"Look what you did!! How is this going to get cleaned up?!" he cried  
  
Sango just stood and walked off soon to return with a vacuum and a small hand brush broom. She placed the broom in one of his hands and leaned to the side to plug in the vacuum which made a large racket. Then she looked at him with her dark brown eyes and said loudly.  
  
"There ya go sport have fun" she laughed and walked out of the room. He most of looked shocked because she yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"What did you expect? You're the one that has the problem so clean it up"  
  
"But...But...SANGO!! I will tell mom about what you and Kagome did!" He wined  
  
"Shit..." She whispered lowly as she ran back in.  
  
"Will you at least help me?"  
  
"Sure" He said with the most devilish look Sango had ever seen.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that ya little perv?" His eyes widen in question as she knew only Miroku gives her that look.  
  
Once they finished Sango sat and Sota put everything away. Before returning to the room he picked up Buyo who was eating for the 6th time that day.  
  
"Sango have you met Buyo?" She gazed at the fat little poof ball with wide eyes.  
  
"Is he always that fat?" Sota looked down and thought about it.  
  
"Well...Yeah..." She burst out laughing  
  
"What's so funny?! Buyo can help that he's over wait!!" He waited for her to catch her breath and sit back down from laughing on her back on the floor.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry But that cat! He...He can clog the Mississippi River!"  
  
Buyo meowed his little deep laugh and hoped out of Sota's arms to rub against Sango's legs.  
  
"He's not that fat! Sure...He's fatter then most cats sure but he's a nice cat!" Sango acted like she never heard him and petted the purring Buyo. She had a bright smile.  
  
"Your right...He's sweet." Sota smiled and sat down playing with Buyo's ears.  
  
Soon, the phone rang and Sota sprung up and head for the cordless in the kitchen. Sango, who was still petting Buyo, could here him in the background. 'Sango? Yeah she's here hold on.Wait.May I ask who's calling? Ohh yeah.the perverted one!' Sango could only think 'yep its Miroku.Sota should watch his tongue. Sota entered the room with one of his hands covering the talking part on the phone. He handed it to Sango.  
  
"It's Miroku" he declared  
  
Sango nodded and took the phone from Sota and placed it by her ear:  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Sexy Sango" She giggled  
  
"Shush Miroku! Sota will hear you!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kagome's brother. And if you say 'the hot one' I will never speak to you again!"  
  
"I wasn't going to say that" Damn sure you were thinking it she told herself.  
  
"Yeah, yeah any ways.What do you want?"  
  
"To talk to you Sango"  
  
"Well Mi I can't talk I'm baby-sitting so I got to go bye!" She hung up the phone a prayed he didn't call back.  
  
"Have you guys kissed before" She shot a glare at Sota who was playing with Buyo's paws sitting Indian style.  
  
"That's none of your business!"  
  
"Oooo" He leered at her so she chucked a pillow from the couch at him. Smack! Bull's eye! She burst out laughing and pointed. He grabbed a pillow.  
  
"Oh shit." She covered her mouth but he went on as if he didn't hear her and began to lunge at her.  
  
"IEEEE" She screamed as she ran from him at the fastest speed she could go. She ended up running out side in her socks hoping he wouldn't follow her. Sure enough, he did laughing and grinning as he picked up his pace.  
  
"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" She said to herself as she ran towards the 1,000 year old tree. The urge to protect herself in a slaying kind of way came over her. She snapped a large sized branch from a bush and chucked it like a boomer-rang. Saying a word that happen to slip from her lips. She never heard this word before but she shook it off as the spinning branch smacked him in is stomach and her hunched over grabbing it. Sango gasped and ran over to him and tried to help him catch his breath.  
  
"Geez woman!" He managed to say still grabbing is stomach.  
  
"I'm so sorry I." She was stopped by a flying pillow that smacked her in the head. She fell down on her butt laughing.  
  
"Why you!" She tackled him and laughed holding him down in the grass. She tickled him all over and he merely peed his pants!  
  
After being begged to stop they headed inside and Sango went strait to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. After that was made she went up to Sota's room where he lay on his stomach playing video games. She squatted do beside him and handed him his mug.  
  
"Drink up" He paused the game and looked from her to the mug.  
  
"Thank you" He took it  
  
"Be careful it's." Too late her already spilled some of it on his hand and started biting his lip.  
  
"Take it back!" She grabbed the mug and he held his warm hand. She softly blew on it and set it down on the floor for it to cool.  
  
"You remind me of my brother." She stopped and Sota wondered why. 3 years ago her brother died in a house fire while her and her mother where out shopping. Her mother was very stressed about all of it and drove to fast to handle on the icy roads and died in a car crash a month after. Poor Sango.She lives with her grandparents now but ends up crying herself to sleep sometimes, hiding her sadness behind her beautiful smile. Sango was so close to her brother, she would spend time babysitting him and taking care of him while their mother worked early and late at night. She brushed Sota's hair with her hand and stood up and left closing the door behind her. She must have looked sad because she heard Sota whisper.  
  
"Are you okay Sango? Don't feel alone."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
Kagome got out of Inu's parked car. She grabbed her arms hopping for warmth from her hands. Inu Yasha noticed this and put his arm around her keeping her snug to his body. She could only smile to his comfort and his strong arm made her feels so safe. The restaurant was so beautiful inside, lit up by candles and beautiful chandeliers. The tables were sprinkled with rose peddles and the chairs were filled with soft red cushions. How.How could he afford such a beautiful and American like place? She felt odd asking him so she looked at him and waited for him to gaze into her eyes like he always did. His stare was always so breath taking. His golden eyes amazed her as her brown eyes amazed him. She wanted to kiss him.But knew she couldn't on the first date, it would be wrong of her. Instead she did the usual, she blushed. She could fill his slow and warm breaths on her face. She smiled and felt the first feeling of love. Maybe she would taste it too. The waiter broke their long gazed and seated them under a large chandelier. Of course Inu had to pull out the chair and push it in after she sat. She smiled such politeness. He was such a gentlemen; to perfect to be true. She hoped he thought of her the same way.  
  
Back in her old school boys were so crude. They couldn't speak for themselves if their hand might have slipped onto your butt. She didn't like the feeling of being molested, who would? The thought sickened her of how cruel some people can be. She grunted and crossed her arms, looking away from Inu.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" He looked so worried.  
  
"Oh! No, no I'm sorry I was just thinking." She smiled nervously  
  
He let out a sigh and waited for the menus' that soon arrived at their table. Kagome looked through it and saw nothing that interested her. Her favorite food was fruits but there was nothing that had fruits with a meal. Inu Yasha already knew what he wanted (for all you Inu fans out there this is Inu's fave food!) Ramen. Kagome didn't want to look bad so she said she would have the same thing as Inu.  
  
Dinner passed quickly and silence was almost ordinary. Except for the 'pass the salt' it was dead quite. Kagome felt silly and opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself. 'No I must speak' she swallowed the lump in her throat and gathered up her courage.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm so shy. It just that.I'm new here and I hardly know anyone. I'm really open when you get to know me though." She paused. She couldn't look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry for pushing you to fast. I thought I could help but I guess I failed. I love your personality and you are a very beautiful lady. I'm happy to sit at the same table." Did just he just blush?! She blinked and smiled.  
  
"No, no you are very kind to me and I wanna thank you. I just am so embarrassed over everything and the way that girl Kikyo treats me." She grew quite and Inu could hear tears in her voice.  
  
"Pay no heed to Kikyo. I caught her cheating on me and I broke up with her. She still wants me though but she isn't the one for me. Sure I still get mixed feelings but I can never love her like I use too. She grew snobby and cruel over the years. I knew I was going to break it to her that I couldn't date someone so cold. But I always stopped myself. She was all I had during my mom and dad's divorce. I was naïve to think I could be in love with someone who would stoop so low as to cheat on me. Oh Kagome."  
  
She listened carefully to the sound of his voice. Her head hummed with his low and soft voice. She grasped her lap napkin and looked down. His openness touched her and she stood up, her legs pushing the chair out beneath her. She walked over and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Lets leave" He nodded and he pulled her off.  
  
"Aren't you going to pay?" she said puzzling  
  
"Already did, my dads the manager."  
  
"I see." She smiled and let him pull her out side where he placed his arm around her again and took her off to the car.  
  
"Do you want to go straight home or drive around a little?"  
  
"Drive around" She smiled and they began to run to the car.  
  
He high heels clicking, she struggled to keep her balance laughing as they ran. He pushed the button on his key pad that was connected to his keys twice. The car honked and the doors opened themselves.  
  
"Nifty trick huh?" He smiled  
  
She shook her head laughing and she got in and put on her seat belt. That must have triggered it because the door shut and she jumped. They were off again into the speeding world that passed them by.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
Sango was fast asleep on the couch when Sota came and shook her. She opened her eyes and moaned stretching and yawing.  
  
"What is it?" she asked sleepily  
  
"Its 11:00 and past my bed time! Don't you know anything about baby- sitting?!"  
  
She laughed at his serious expression. Wait?! 11:00!  
  
"11:00!! You're kidding! How long was I out for?!"  
  
"2 hours." he glared at her.  
  
"heh." Where was Kagome?! Her grandmother was probably worried sick!  
  
"Alright off to bed Sota!" He sighed.  
  
"But whhhyyyy?!" She looked at him strangely.  
  
"You're the one who woke me up you little fur ball on a stick!"  
  
"So" She got up and put her hands on her hips shaking her head.  
  
"You're a real pain.Don't make me chase you to bed!" He laughed and that's all it took. He ran.  
  
Chasing after him she caught him on the other side of the table and the stood staring and faking going this way and that. Then he sprang left for his life and Sango closely followed. Both laughing Sango lunged and held him down.  
  
"Stay still Kohaku!" silence.  
  
"What did you call me?" Sango stood up and ran up stairs to Kagome's room. 'No.I didn't just call him Kohaku! Damn it!' Tears streamed down her face. As much as she wanted her brother to come back he wasn't going to. That thought always got her and made the tears stroll. 'Kohaku come back to me..'  
  
(REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIEW and umm.REVIEW!!!! Use this) | | | 


	8. The Night

Hey guys, it has been a LONG TIME (years) since I've added on or done anything with this story. Reading over it, I realize how young I was when I wrote it! Hopefully I can still keep the "Cuteness" in it.. and hopefully all my readers are still alive .

The deep rumbling of the engine caused vibrations beneath her and made her close her legs tightly. Her body language must have been off for Inu-yasha double taked a few times.

"Are you cold?" he asked softly. She looked up from her lap and gave him a reassuring smile.

"No, not too bad," she replied and she could see in his face the beauty he saw in her.

A smile curled across one side of his face and he looked quickly back to the road to make sure things were going alright. As he did this, she too looked straight ahead with her smile still remaining. It had been a long time since she had been out and about like this. But boy was her first day here dreadful… what was up with that Kikyou anyways? Did Inu and her have some kind of story? Was it painful to ask…

"Forgive me, but this has been itching to come out. What is with you and Kikyou?" She said as politely as possible as she turned back to look in his direction. This time, he didn't turn to her.

"Painful memories – we used to date and I guess you could say I loved her very much." LOVED? Kagome thought and it was painful to hear.  
"She is a dream girl and I'd say you two look a lot alike but… I don't want to compare you to her." Sadness rose in her heart and she knew maybe his feelings for her was for Kikyou.  
"There was always something about me that displeased her. And when she thought she might lose me she would pretend that she was so hurt by me.. that I made all these mistakes and I'd feel bad. She had my heart so tightly within her hands. Yet, she was a good soul at one point. I think she was done wrong several times in her past.. maybe.. I don't know." Kagome's eyes narrowed as she tried to understand the feeling of his pain. She could see his cheeks were hot but not from embarrassment. Kikyou must be very powerful.

"Then, one day, I went over to her house with an invitation to breakfast and flowers. I saw her in bed with another man – my best friend Koga. I forgive him now, but not completey and I felt as though an arrow was struck through my heart and continues to bind me eternally. Yet, when you came along.. it disappeared. I can't understand it."

Was he making that part up so I didn't feel the way I do now? She wondered but knew she still felt it.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, it is all she could say for now until she though up her next line.  
"I didn't know it would be so painful to bring up. Lets forget about it okay? For now.. anyways."

He laughed and the color faded from his cheeks. He reached over as she looked out her side window – then, she felt warmth on her hand.  


"Jesus Christ! It's midnight!" Sango has successfully put Sota to bet with the fat and hairy loaf of bread they called Buyo. Rolling her eyes she went over to the kitchen counter and sat. There, she twiddled with a pen until she saw a list of numbers. Scanning it she found Kagome's cell and was delighted. She dialed the number.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hey! Where have you been?" Words echoed into the silent kitchen.  
"Driving around? Uck, you're lucky I found your number."  
"Yes.. Sota's in bed. I also called my grandma to let her know I was spending the night here. You know your mom will be home soon from her hot date – or whatever."  
"Yeah, okay, I forgive you. Get home. I'm tired."  
"Yeah – you do owe me. I'll continue to watch "a Haunting" until you get back ."  
"Don't laugh! I realize it's dumb but it's the only thing on.. " Sighing she hung up. Kagome seemed to be more at ease with herself and a lot more open. This was good; she really did like the girl.

With that she went back sat down on the sofa where she raised the volume on the TV a bit more.  
"_Sharloka was unaware of the ghosts within her home. Or the havoc they were about to cause_ "I went into my bathroom and I swear I saw a young boy in my room – he then proceeded to.." "

Sango rolled her eyes.

--

Kagome hunt up her cellphone and played with the plush that hung from her antenna. Then, looking at Inuyasha she gave him another one of the smiles he loved so much.

"It's time for me to go home," came out hesitantly.

"Right." He said.

When they arrived at her home she looked at him with her hand lightly resting on the door handle. The words were floating in her head rapidly. There were so many things she could say but she couldn't.

"I had a nice time." She said softly.  
"Me too," he replied.  
"Oh! My number.. right.. " she wrote it on a piece of paper that was in her purse. The other side read, 'Hanoku's Hair Care'

"thank you, I will see you on Monday if not sooner," His golden eyes softened and she though he was 

going to fall asleep… but he looked so composed and wanting. Wanting – of her.

With a nod, she undid the door and got out while making sure her skirt didn't travel up more than it was suppose to. Only when she was out of harm's way did she turn and way to him sheepishly with one arm wrapped around her ribs.

A sigh parted from her lips and released all the stress she had been holding within. She was so relieved that it went so well. Now, for Sango! She walked inside only to find Sango dead asleep – Buyo upon her forehead and the motion of the TV's lights played across the two.

"Sango… Sango!..." She called in the loudest whisper she could perform.

"AH! .." she said opening her eyes. Then, she noticed that Buyo had accompanied her in her slumber.  
"AH!!" She flailed her arms and Buyo's eyes shot open before rolling off onto the floor with a loud thud. Sango then began to pull white and orange hair from her own.

"What do you feed that thing - …. Ugh I think he farted…" They both laughed and went upstairs to get to bed.

--

On his ride home, all he could think about was the night they had had and how the car smelt of her. Suddenly, a vibration was felt and he fussed around to his back pocket for his phone. The screen read Kikyou.

((Good to be back!))


End file.
